Heart Aino
Heart Aino is the main character of Arcana Heart series. She is currently investigating the Drexler Institute to stop their plans to destroy Japan. She possesses one of the most powerful Arcana, Partinias, the Arcana of Love, an angel with two pairs of wings who can manipulate light. She is Heart's partner and friend. Heart is voiced by Mikako Takahashi. Story Heart is innocent and full of energy, with a smile that is simply contagious. Ever since she was a kid, animals have been drawn to her. And she would frequently bring home stray cats and dogs; much to her mother’s dismay. Heart truly believes that love can conquer every and all adversities. Even though she means well, her desire to spread love and happiness sometimes causes her to get involved in other people’s problems at times when they wish to be left alone. Heart has always been able to see Arcana. In truth, this ability is pretty common in young children, but as adults tell them that "such-and-such” is not real, most of them begin to losing this ability. The ability to see beyond the physical world is directly linked to a person’s beliefs and imagination. When you stop believing in Elementals, you stop seeing them. Luckily for her, Heart’s mother always encouraged her to believe in them. Consequently, she has been able to interact with a vast number of Arcana. Her first (and her best friend among the Arcana) was Partinias. Her spirit power is excellent, and it is said that her powers could enemies Angelia Avallone. Because of her ability to get along with so many Arcana, Heart has been labeled as the "Extraordinarily Rare Maiden" by the Ministry of Elemental Affairs, which tries to keep a close eye on all matters related to the Elemental world where she sees something strange above the Tokyo skies and Heart decides to investigate up there. Gallery AH Heart2.png|Arcana Heart AH2 Heart2.png|Arcana Heart 2 AH2 Heart.png|Sugoi! Arcana Heart 2 AH3 Heart.jpg|Arcana Heart 3 HKAMRC Heart Blue.jpg HKAMRC Heart.jpg|Hello Kitty & Apron of Magic: Rhythm Cooking Heart-746x1024.png|Nitroplus Blazters: Heroines Infinite Duel BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Heart_Aino_Main.png|BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Trivia *Her name in Japanese order has a meaning akin to "Heart of Love". *She is also shares Date of Birth by Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach. *see in also pink haired by Honoka in Dead or Alive series. *Some of her palettes make her resemble Asuna Harukaze, Mikoto Misaka, Accelerator, Yukiko Amagi, Sanae Nagatsuki, Minori Kushieda, Kira Yamato, Louise Halevy and Madoka Kaname. *In an official April Fools' Flash Game by Arc Systems Works and Examu, Heart is on a date with Ragna the Bloodedge (Masakazu Morita). She also made a guest appearance in Bururaji, complete with chibi BlazBlue-style sprite. In AH3, she also starts learning moves seemingly ripped straight off Ragna. It pretty much helps that her and Ragna's voice actors had quite a history of voicing roles together. *An unusual variation in that she technically has no projectiles of her own, but relies on an Arcana for them. Most (but not all) Arcanas have projectiles, however, including her default one, so she still qualifies. **Especially since her default arcana has Ryu's projectiles. The serial numbers are barely even filed off. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pacifists Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Outright Category:Titular Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Mascots Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Successful Category:Lethal Category:Stalkers Category:Paranormal Investigators